Elysium
by Caelia93
Summary: Hershel, Sophia, Glenn and company are watching the most important moment in Carol and Daryl's lives from Heaven..


**Elysium**

\- Come'on son, we're gonna be late to see it- said Hershel

\- Yeah, uncle Glenn! you're gonna miss it!- shouted sweet Sophia who was in Merle's knees - Shit, uncle Merle stop tickling me!

\- That language!- said Andrea sitting next to Merle and kissing his cheek sweetly

\- I'm sorry Auntie Andrea… it's just he's doing it again and I hate it, you know it- said Sophia with a funny smile in her face

\- Fuck girl, your mum would kick my ass if she was here- said Merle laughing- And my lil brother too.. I'm sure.. that fucker..

\- Merle!- shouted Hershel and Andrea at the same time

\- Did I miss something?- said a sweet voice behind them

\- Glenn, you're just in time to see it- said Hershel- Come here son, did you see my Beth?

\- She's around with Noah..- said Glenn smiling while he sat

\- Those kids… - growled Hershel- I remember when my Maggie and you started, son.. you were getting on my nerves but I knew from the first moment it was true love, you are soulmates.. - he said touching Glenn's shoulder who was blushing- Ahh look down there, my grandson is playing with Daryl

Glenn looked and he saw little Hershel playing with Daryl and some balloons. He smiled, he knew his son was loved and happy.. Maggie was doing a wonderful job and he could see them whenever he wants.

\- He can't fucking wear long sleeves… it's his wedding and the man can't wear long sleeves.. I wonder how Carol allows it- said Andrea shaking her head

\- It's Carol, sis- said Tyresse as he sat next to them with Abraham by his side

\- Oh man, if you would have seen how they hugged in Terminus- said Abraham laughing while he smoke- Fucking woman came like a fucking warrior and that man went running to her like she was water in the desert.

\- Oh,my friend- said Hershel laughing- We saw them since the beggining, right?- he said nodding at the others- Soulmates.. their destiny is to be together..

\- Hell yeah, Mags and me had a bet- said Glenn smiling- I really thought they were fuck.. sleeping together since the farm..

\- I know what it's fucking, uncle Glenn- said Sophia

\- SOPHIA!

\- I love this girl- said Merle laughing and Glenn laughed too while Hershel hit his head softly

\- Hey, hey.. look they're ready, you see her?- said Andrea to Sophia- Oh my God.. she looks like a fairy and ohh.. Glenn, your son looks like a real gentlemen, he is holding her hand even he's so young to walk properly.

\- He is sweet like you- said Sophia

\- And he smiles like Maggie, you saw that flirty smile? Your kid is so awesome,man- said Tyresse and Glenn smiled proudly at his son as he "walked" next to Carol

Everyone smiled at the scene they were watching. Daryl was next to Rick waiting for Carol who looked like a fairy princess in her dress and Daryl looked so nervous he was gonna throw up.

\- My little brother is gonna be fucking married!- shouted Merle and everyone laughed because he was so proud- So fucking proud of him, your mum is awesome, kid- he said to Sophia who was smiling proudly

\- Do you, Daryl Dixon, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?- said Rick smiling at his two best friends

\- I do- said Daryl shaking his hands

\- Do you Carol Peletier take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?- asked Rick

\- I do- said Carol

They saw them exchanging their rings..

\- I now pronounce you man and wife- said Rick smiling as Daryl went to Carol to devour her mouth

\- YEAH BROTHER KISS YOUR WIFE!- shouted Merle as everyone laughed and smiled at the new married couple

\- Go man!- said Glenn smiling at them while he opened his arms to hug Sophia who was emotionally- You see them? Both of them are your parents and they love you so much- he whispered to her

\- I love you and they love you, uncle Glenn- she said smiling at him

\- Come on, guys let's go celebrate their wedding!- said Andrea smiling and everyone followed her.

Glenn let Sophia go and he waited a little more, he saw, Daryl and Carol Dixon dancing and he laughed when he saw Daryl trying not to fall. Then he saw Maggie dancing with little Hershel in her arms, both of them smiling.

\- I love you- he said to them and he got up smiling when he saw Maggie dancing with Carol while Daryl held Hershel in his arms

He could always come to see them, everytime he wanted


End file.
